Algún día
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Algún día, en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar, aceptaría la certeza de que la felicidad se lograba con pequeñas cosas acumuladas en toda la vida.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Algún Día**

.

Sasuke regresó a Konoha el día en que la aldea estaba bastante alborotada, ni siquiera Naruto con su extraña y obsesiva capacidad de detectar a Sasuke lo sintió.

Estaba demasiado nervioso chillando de aquí para allá a propósito de su más reciente y novedosa acción: perder los anillos de boda— ¿Qué hago, ´ttebayo? ¡Hanabi me matará! ¡Hiashi me matará! ¡La vieja me matará! ¡SAKURA-CHAN me matará! —el rubio cayó de rodillas en la salita de su departamento jaloneándose el pelo, lloriqueando patéticamente mientras el mundo se le venía encima.

Karin estaba demasiado ocupada pateando a Suigetsu — ¡Maldito anormal! —gritaba roja de furia y vergüenza. El haber despertado y descubrirse al lado la había desquiciado. — ¡Me dopaste! ¡Me forzaste! ¡ABUSASTE DE MI INOCENCIA, PEZ ESTÚPIDO!

Y Suigetsu demasiado ocupado en esquivar los golpes, arañazos y patadas, solo respondería con cierta ironía: ¡¿Cuál inocencia, remolacha?! ¡Si estás más usada que mis calzones!

— ¡MUERE, MALDITO!

El grito de Karin despertó a Ino, que confusa y alerta miró a todos lados con cierta sorpresa. Los cuadros hechos a tinta, el reducido espacio, la cama revuelta y su acompañante dormido le dieron la respuesta: Definitivamente no era su departamento.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —el grito de Karui se escuchó hasta la oficina de los Kages. Mientras Kakashi resbalaba de su silla y se estrellaba contra el piso con el libro Icha Icha sobre su cabeza y Anko se burlaba de él al devorar sus dangos, Chouji corría por su vida mientras una temperamental pelirroja intentaba matarlo.

— ¡No pasó lo que crees que pasó! ¡Lo juro! —Gritaba el pobre sudando — ¡No eres mi tipo!

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy fea, maldito gordo?!

— ¡No soy gordo, solo tengo huesos anchos, maldita! —chilló pasando del terror a la furia.

Aun así siguió corriendo con Karui tras él más aterradora que nunca, pasaron a Lee que chillaba sobre la juventud y la llama de la vida, pasaron a Juugo que un tanto cohibido invitaba a Hanna Inuzuka a desayunar, pasaron a Tenten que se quejaba de la jaqueca y que con flores en mano iba a visitar la tumba de Neji como hacía día a día sin falta.

Hinata balbuceaba incoherencias sobre su cama, aturdida y llena de resaca. Hanabi la miraba con una mezcla de pena y resignación: su hermana no pasaba de la primera copa.

Kiba reía ebrio junto a Lee, saltando y bailando hacían un extraño dueto que seguía funcionando pese a que la mayor parte de la aldea no podía ponerse en pie. Tan alegre y larga había sido la fiesta en Konoha. Shino los acompañaba pasando desapercibido mientras el dúo se paseaba rompiendo cosas.

Lejos de ellos Shikamaru miraba las nubes, el cigarro en sus labios, la resignación en su rostro.

—Problemáticos —dijo.

Una risita sutil, seductora, le hizo estremecer.

—No negarás que la noche fue buena —Temari sonreía de oreja a oreja al quitarle el cigarro y ponerlo sobre sus labios. No le gustaba que fumara pero no podía negarlo, el humo del cigarro siempre estaba impregnado en el cuerpo de su amante y eso si le encantaba.

Shikamaru sonrió apenas —. Quizá.

Temari tenía razón: la noche había sido buena. Bastante movidita en realidad, muchos habían despertado en camas ajenas, otros ni se podían levantar con el dolor de cabeza.

La conclusión era obvia: las fiestas previas a un matrimonio dejaban todo de cabeza.

La única completamente sobria era Sakura, su trabajo había sido mantener a Naruto lejos de cualquier copa para que estuviese presentable para la boda, porque fuera del ramen el tan grandioso y fuerte héroe de Konoha no llegaba ni a media copa, su resistencia al alcohol era peor que la de Hinata. Ya lo habían comprobado el día en que se celebró la victoria en la guerra.

La chica solo suspiraba, anotaba y caminaba de un lado a otro en la aldea, organizando los últimos preparativos para la boda más sonada y esperada de todas. Siendo la madrina no tenía escapatoria.

— ¡La juventud arde en nosotros! —Lee gritaba mientras Kiba le aplaudía y Shino desconocía quien era y donde se encontraba. — ¡Mi bella flor de cerezo! —eso fue todo lo que Sakura escuchó antes de que el trío balbuceante destrozara todo.

El shock al ver el trabajo de semanas irse al caño solo duró un minuto, luego tronó los dedos.

— ¡Están muertos, shannaro!

Y había sido ese preciso día en que Sasuke Uchiha había decidido regresar a Konoha. El día en que Naruto lloriqueaba, Hinata balbuceaba, Karin mataba a Suigetsu, Suigetsu insultaba a Karin, Karui perseguía a Chouji, Kiba, Lee y Shino comenzaban una carrera que destrozaba todo y Sakura los molía a golpes a todos.

Un día perfecto.

Si, señores.

Sasuke debió dar media vuelta y largarse por donde vino sino hubiese sido porque ese día era la boda de Naruto. El joven chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos, pensó en cuan estúpidos seguían siendo sus compañeros y caminó lejos de ellos. La boda sería al anochecer, aún tenían tiempo suficiente para acomodar todo, en especial si la histérica Sakura comenzaba a poner orden.

Se limitó a ir a paso lento y tranquilo hacia los campos de entrenamientos vacíos. Era la segunda vez que volvía a Konoha y ya le daba ganas de irse de nuevo. Tampoco se quedaría mucho tiempo, a las justas para ver el comienzo de la ceremonia, se lo debía a Naruto.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse él estaba sentado frente al río, apoyado sobre un tronco se mantenía en una posición firme y recta, casi elegante mientras mantenía a su katana con él.

En el preciso instante en que el sol tocaba el agua la sintió.

— ¿No es bonito? —Sakura se sentó a su lado, risueña y ojerosa le dio una sonrisa tímida — La puesta del sol.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin responder.

—Siempre te ha gustado —dijo ella como si supiera que era lo que le molestaba —. Las puestas del sol y la luna llena sobre el cielo.

Dos momentos, la esperanza y la perdición. Eso era lo que significaba. Sasuke había tardado tiempo en aceptarlo: las puestas del sol eran el recuerdo de aquellos lejanos tiempos cuando eran gennin y terminaban misiones, cuando eran compañeros y amigos; la luna llena había sido la marca de tragedia en tragedia, la muerte de su familia, su huida…

—La primera vez que viniste también estabas aquí. Karin te sintió, Naruto se volvió loco de alegría —narró la joven mirando al sol perderse suavemente en el horizonte —. Estaba eufórico, incluso él estaba inseguro de tu regreso.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Naruto tenía miedo de que no quisieses volver, pero le dije que lo harías —Sakura lo miró. Sasuke vio sus ojos melancólicos —. Nosotros somos tu familia, ibas a volver aunque sea un día.

— ¿Quién te dijo que llegué? —Sasuke apartó su mirada de ella y preguntó.

Sakura soltó una risita baja y pasó un mechón de cabello pálido tras su oreja. Su mirada era brillosa, llena de paz y madurez.

—Nadie. Karin está demasiado ocupada gritando a Suigetsu. Y Naruto…bueno, digamos que está ocupado. Los Hyuga se están divirtiendo torturándolo con el traje y los últimos detalles de la ceremonia. Tiene mucho que recordar y ya sabes como de olvidadizo puede ser.

Sakura notó como él la miró con curiosidad.

—Vine sola. Sabía que debías estar aquí.

Sasuke bufó — ¿Por qué estabas tan segura?

—Es la boda de Naruto —ella explicó con sencillez —. Tenías que venir, aunque siendo sincera te tardaste bastante.

—Las noticias me llegaron tarde —respondió con aburrimiento.

— ¿En serio? —Sakura soltó una carcajada —. Pues en que hueco te metiste, Sasuke-kun. La noticia de la boda del héroe de Konoha ha estado en boca de todos desde hace meses.

—Tsk —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sin responder.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

—No importa.

— ¿Qué?

—No importa, estás aquí, eso es lo único importante. Naruto estará feliz. Gracias, Sasuke-kun, gracias — Sakura se irguió un poco en su sitio y lo besó.

No fue el beso de una pareja locamente enamorada o algo parecido porque Sasuke no amaba a Sakura y Sakura no amaba a Sasuke. Solo eran un par de jóvenes que empezaban a perdonarse, a cambiar y a vivir. Sakura solo lo besó un instante, solo fue un leve roce de labios, un par de manos unidas y el calor de un par de mejillas.

La primera vez que Sakura lo había hecho fue cuando Sasuke regresó por primera vez a la aldea, antes de irse de nuevo ella se empinó y le dio un beso que duró una fracción de segundo, ni más ni menos. Un beso que ni siquiera podía llamarse beso, y sin embargo lo era. Dejaba en Sasuke una leve sensación de cosquillas y ansiedad, y en Sakura solo el aleteo furioso de su torpe corazón reparado.

Sakura acarició la boca de Sasuke con sus labios, con una sonrisa sutil y traviesa, casi enigmática, picara y risueña. Sasuke se limitó a parpadear, algo confundido, algo ansioso.

Ella se alejó de nuevo a su sitio, Sasuke no hizo nada.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma, sonrojada. Sin decir nada reacomodó su lugar más cerca de Sasuke y toda feliz apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del desconcertado muchacho.

—Naruto espera —murmuró ella con voz adormilada. Las últimas semanas le estaban pasando factura, la boda sería en media hora y aun no se había cambiado.

—No me quedaré —respondió sin alejarla de su lado.

—Lo sé —su voz era cada vez más baja y ligera, parecía flotar —. Odias las fotos.

—Y las fiestas.

—Y las fiestas —aceptó.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, el cabello pálido de tono rosáceo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, ella no pesaba, era ligera y diminuta, pero de algún modo su figura acurrucada a su lado le hacía sentir que sí lo era.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó.

— ¿Hm?

—Te quiero— Sakura sonrió con dulzura —. Te querré siempre y algún día cercano o lejano este cariño será puro amor, lo sé.

Sasuke no contestó, y Sakura no lo vio, pero fue solo un segundo, un leve calorcito en el rostro de Sasuke, una mezcla de contrariedad, vergüenza y orgullo que le hizo mirar a Sakura con tal intensidad que hubiese hecho arder al mundo.

La misma intensidad que había usado para odiar y arrasar con todo lo que amaba.

Cuando un Uchiha odiaba o amaba lo hacía bien.

* * *

**Lo único que quiero decir es que mi fic número 100 tenía que ser SasuSaku si o SÍ**

**Espero os guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos, Bella.**


End file.
